You'll Be in My Heart
by SapphireMistress
Summary: It's Christmas, and the Kira case is coming to a close. Mello pays a visit to Near, and leaves him his heart...a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

You'll be in My Heart

A DN Fanfic

By:

YuuriCullen

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back again! I found the time in between the preparation for the exam week to write this one-shot. It's Mello and Near, and I tried my best to put myself in Near's shoes…or socks, rather… (laughs) well, on with the tale!**

**Oh, and…I got a little inspiration from some sources:**

**-Birthmark doujinshi (it's Mello and Matt, but I kind of revised it here…)**

**-Will you miss me? (Another fanfic, but I forgot who the author is….credits to her!) **

(Near's POV)

Time's running out for me…for both of us. It's not because I need to have a heart transplant next week and I can't find a donor yet, but it's because of the Kira case. My life didn't matter much for me anymore. All that matters now is winning this psychological cat and mouse game against that immature mass murderer, and for this to end the way it should be…_everyone safe and unharmed, and Kira in prison, or __**dead**__…_

Time's running out for decisions to make, plans to clear up and to act upon, things to say, and for the competition between me and Mello to come to an end.

I was sitting in the empty headquarters as I watch white fluffs of snow fall down from the heavens. I was all alone, since I took the time to dismiss the other SPK members because it's Christmas, and they had families to go to and have a warm and inviting Christmas dinner with.

I didn't have anyone. The headquarters _was_ my _home_. I'm used to being alone, and I prefer it instead of crowds of company. I'm not expecting for anyone to show up, but there's a tiny, illogical space in my head that's wishing and hoping that Mello wouldn't break his promise and come in the headquarters to talk about the case.

Mello was second to me in Wammy's House. He was _always_ second. There's always a competition between us. We're polar opposites. He's the hot-headed challenger, and I'm the cold, almost emotionless contender. It's like the Yin and Yang. _One can't exist without the other._

Referring to the last line, I can't exist without Mello. Despite his hatred for me, he's the only one who can truly understand out existence together. One fills in what the other lacks. With this, we can truly achieve our ultimate goal: TO WORK TOGETHER IN A WAY TO CLAIM THE 'L' TITLE, OR TO SURPASS 'L' HIMSELF. This is the only case that we have the chance to do this and to give everything we've got, and we'll do anything just to bring true justice to this case.

I was watching the monitors, when I saw a tiny, almost microscopic glitch on one of the monitors. It's probably done by Matt, Mello's companion and partner-in-crime, which means he's probably here now.

I sat and waited patiently as usual, and I heard loud, echoing thuds of heavy boots at the hallway. I heard the door open, and a familiar voice greeted,

"Near"

"Good evening, Mello. I believe you came to discuss an important matter in this case."

He closed the door, and stood in front of me.

"Yes, but not only the case." He said blankly.

"What was that?"

"I said, not only the case."

"Oh. Alright, let's start. What did you want to discuss?"

He hesitated for a moment, then said,

"I'm going to kidnap Kira's spokesperson, Takada."

"And how are you going to slip by past her bodyguards? She's almost as heavily guarded as the prime minister."

"Me and Matt have our ways…" he smirked, with a hint of danger in it.

I analyzed the situation quietly, and came up with the most probable cause for Mello to kidnap Kira's spokesperson.

"You're kidnapping her since you think she's able to communicate directly with Kira, am I right?"

"You always are" he grumbled.

Somewhere inside me, I was disagreeing with his plan. This can turn at different angles, and most of them weren't good. I don't want anyone to die at this point. It's alright if it's me…my heart transplant is very risky anyways, and I can't find a donor yet. It's just…I…I didn't want Mello to die. I can't explain it just yet, but…I want to preserve his life as much as possible. It's probably because only we can truly understand each other, and we're close that way. The competition had formed a strong bond between us, and one has to live and coexist with the other. One giant question formed in my head…

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to beat me at this? Your plan could turn out to be very lethal…"

"I know that, you twit! It's just…as hard as it is, and as much as I really _hate_ to do it…it's the only way for you to solve this case…you don't lose your head as much as I do, and you're supposed to be 'L' by now anyways…_I'm going to let you win and there's no way out of it…_"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to beat me so badly. Why are you letting me win this easily?"

He hesitated for a moment, then looked away.

"Because…I don't want you to die…"

His sudden words surprised me, though I hid it pretty well.

"I'm going to die anyways. Kira might kill me when we meet someday, and my transplant, remember?" I chuckled humorlessly.

He kneeled down to face me and looked at me in the eye. His aquamarine eyes were electrifying.

"Look, I don't want you to die. I want this case solved, and to end with pure justice, alright? You're the only one who can do that. You're farther than I am right now. Promise me, whatever you do, catch Kira for me, Matt, and most importantly…for L"

I nodded.

"So…this is it, I guess."

I sighed.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, his eyes pleading for me to say something that he wants me to say, but I can't figure out what it is.

"Well….I don't want you to die either." I said. Mello looked surprised.

"Heh…but if I die, there's no one to challenge you anymore."

"Exactly"

He sighed. "Is there something else?"

I wondered why he was asking if there was something else…perhaps there _was_ something that I wanted to say, but couldn't find the strength to do so…

I wanted to say that I didn't want him to die, that I would certainly miss him, and him challenging me everytime….I wanted to say that I would even miss him giving me bruises sometimes…I chuckled darkly at the thought. _Who would miss someone who gave them bruises?_ It's certainly me.

I never knew why, but I had this strange sense that I knew that these bruises are from Mello, and that they're going to be mine only…_entirely mine_…sure, he gives some other kids bruises, but…these are reminders that he will always leave a piece of him behind me…and that he'll always be there to challenge me. However strange my reasoning is, the only thing I can say is…after all those years, perhaps I understood Mello more than I should…and…perhaps…loved him more than I should…

**AN: I decided to make this a two shot…lolz…I didn't have enough time…my mom told me I have to go…dammit…(laughs) oh, and I'm currently making a Matt and Mello vid…and I hope it's going to be in ****.com**** pretty soon!!!! (Hoorayz!) Please be patient on the second part…I'll try to make it as dramatic and as good as the other fics that I wrote….and yes, since many of you reviewed most of my stories, here's a flash for you…Misa is 25% less annoying; L is 70% sweeter than he already is…and Near is 60% cuter and less shy…oh, what a great improvement!!!! *Hugs all the people who read and reviewed my stories* I got more than 500 hits during the last two months! Oh my good lord, I love all of you guys! Thank you so much to putting up with a crazy, hyper, and budding writer like me…*cries***


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll Be in My Heart Part 2**

**AN: Sorry if you think I made Near kind of OOC. I didn't mean it…I tried to make him as close as the real personality as possible, and I'm still trying…as for people who think Mello's OOC….oh em gee… I didn't expect him to be OOC, and I tried really hard, and I'm really sorry…and yes, this is going to be a really loooooong chapter…. So enjoy the quick updates whilst you can, for the dreaded examinations are going to cometh in a short while…dammit…too much Shakespeare…just love it…and as for people who read and reviewed my stories…a quick flash…Misa is now 50% less annoying, L is 75% sweeter than he already is, Near-kun's 70% cuter and less shy…oh yeah! Great, eh? Oh, and Mello just got a truckload of chocolate yesterday…thanks to all who reviewed! *Hugs* Matt also got a new game yesterday….see! Reviews are like treats for everyone! Yes, even Light…Oh, well…on with the heartbreaking tale! (oh, and sorry if I got the wrong dates…don't kill me! T_T)**

**I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS IN THIS…SEE NOTE AT THE END FOR MORE DETAILS…**

**************

**Part 2: My Immortal**

_**If you have to leave,**_

_**I wish that you would just leave,**_

'_**Cuz you presence still lingers here, **_

_**And it won't leave me alone… **_

"That's it? Nothing Else?" the leather-wearing, chocolate eating blonde in front of me asked, a tad bit irritated.

"Yes. I think that's all."

Mello sighed, giving up on my almost hopeless case of not saying anything he wanted me to say. Even I can't figure it out yet. There are just some things better kept hidden inside, than let out…because you might lose control of it.

He stood up and turned to head for the door, when I stopped him. I realized that this might be the last time that I'm going to see, hear, feel, and touch Mello again. A part of me still hoped it won't.

He turned around and knelt down to face me again.

"What do you want me to say, Mello?" I looked at him, keeping my façade as clean as possible.

He sighed again, not sure if I really was telling the truth about me not knowing what exactly he wanted me to say. I think I know what he wanted me to say. Perhaps I'm just too doubtful if it really is what he wanted to hear from me. If I was wrong, then it will all be ruined.

He was waiting. He looked really broken and tired. He finally snapped, and he's given up from all our little competitions.

I was fighting with a very unusual and strong urge to reach out and comfort him, and so far, the urge is winning. I curled my hands into fists to fight it, but it was useless. It completely took over me.

I sighed, gave up, and slowly lifted my hand to gently caress his cheek. Mello's eyes lit up in surprise.

I quickly jerked my hand back on to my lap. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"No need."

An awkward moment of silence passed between us. Finally, Mello broke the silence and said,

"The hell with this…If you won't move there and say anything, then I will."

I made the mistake of looking up, then very shortly, he leaned in, and gently brushed his surprisingly soft, warm, lips to mine. I made a small sound of surprise, but he didn't seem to notice it. I felt strange chills running down my spine, and my head seemed to be swimming, and I felt dizzy. I took a short gasp for air, then tangled my fingers in his hair. Then the kiss got harder, rougher, and more passionate, probably just the way he wanted it to be…

Then, he bit down on my lower lip, and a small moan escaped fro my lips. He continued along my jaw, then down to my neck…he stopped there, then nibbled on my pale skin. Again, I moaned…it's just because of these strange sensations going through my system. Only Mello can do this to me…._make me lose my head and control of my façade…_he makes me very vulnerable and weak, compared to him…

"M-Me-Mello…"

He stopped, and lifted his lip to whisper to my ear.

"What is it?"

"I don't want…Idon'twanthickeys!" I squirmed, and cuddled closer to his chest.

He gently pulled away…then burst out laughing…

I felt my cheeks heat up more and turn redder as I watched Mello laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"OH LORD, NEAR! THAT WAS FREAKIN FUNNY!"

Then he continued to giggle, as I watched him. He got up, and brought his lip to my ear.

"Oh, sorry, but I guess you have to suck it up…" I could almost hear the smirk going across his lips….warm, soft—urgh! I hate it when he makes me lose my head…

He gently brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently again.

I was losing control of myself…Mello was just…_intoxicating_….for a lack of a better word…he's addicting, like a drug that you can't stop taking…

I was the one who deepened the kiss this time…Mello widened his eyes, but closed them immediately. I grabbed his leather vest for support, being the little klutz that I was.

Heat and adrenaline passed through my veins, making my defected heart go faster. My emotions were taking over my logic…I never let it happen…I always stop myself in time, before my emotions could tell me something that I don't want to do…but this time, my emotions were winning, and told me something that I also wanted to do…me and my emotion became one…

I tugged at the zipper of Mello's vest, but the damned zipper won't go down…

"Damn-mmfh-zipper-won't-mmfh-come-off..." I said, as I tried to unzip it, and keep up with Mello at the same time.

He smirked. "Oooo…I'm bringing out Near-kun's little _frisky_ side, eh?"

"Just-mmm-shuttup and kiss me…"

He chuckled. He carried me and walked towards the hallway of the headquarters.

I instantly got what he meant…

"Bedroom's the third door to the-mmph-r-right…"

He fumbled for the door handle, and at last, he opened the door. We came in my room…the bland, white room.

He carefully put me down on the bed, as if trying not to break me. I tugged at the damned zipper again, and it finally gave in, and went down, revealing Mello's bare chest. Almost half of his body was burnt because of the explosion that he himself had conducted to escape. I traced the scars and burns along his chest. I caused him to do this…if only I had the courage to stop him, this wouldn't have happened…

He sighed. "N-Near…you can't imagine how that feels…"

The kiss came to a stop, and he sighed again. He softly caressed my cheek, and the trail left a burning sensation to it. He opened his mouth to say something, but I kissed him, in fear of him saying the four words that I dreaded the most…_I have to go…_

He gently pulled away, and despite all my efforts of keeping him close, he managed to break us apart.

"N-Near...I-I…"

I looked down and closed my eyes…I don't want to see him go…I'll just close my eyes so I won't remember it…the feeling of the painful stab in my already aching heart…

"Just go if you want to, Mello…just…go…" I felt my voice getting smaller as I said those words.

He just sat there, looking away from me.

A sudden emotional outburst surged through me. I wanted to shout at him, break down completely and cry…

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! JUST LEAVE IF YOU WANT TO!"

And I did…hot, unexpected tears flowed down from my stinging eyes.

He gasped and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I…I did this to you? I…I'm…I'm sorry, Near…"

"No, I did this to myself…I…I don't want you to go…"

"I…hav-"

I covered my ears so I won't hear anything. I didn't want this to end…_damn Kira_…if it weren't for him, L would still be alive and Mello and Matt wouldn't risk their lives just for this case…

Mello hugged me tighter, and stroked my head.

"J-just go, Mello…Don't say anything…just go…"

He sighed, put his vest back on, and went back to sit with me again.

I curled up into a ball…_What's happening to me? Why did I break out of my emotional shell? Why does Mello keep making me lose myself?_

Mello kissed me on my forehead and turned to leave.

"Wait…I…I want to give you something…"

"Huh?"

I reached for my pocket, and pulled out a very dear finger puppet replica that I made…

It had bright, blonde hair, a scarred face, a wicked grin, a leather vest, and a blood-red rosary around its neck.

Mello looked at it, and smiled.

"You ran out of blue paint?"

I nodded…he noticed it too…the eyes were pitch-black…I did run out of blue paint.

He chuckled. "It looks like a hybrid of us, Near"

I can't help but to smile at that.

I slipped it in his vest pocket, and as much as it hurts, bade him goodbye…

He kissed my lips for the last time, left a note, and left.

We didn't say anything, for we have a tiny bit of hope that we can continue this if we get through…

I didn't want to read the note, as it might cause greater pain than this…

I curled up into a ball again, and did the last thing that I expected myself to do…

I cried…

***************

**Part 3: Everytime**

January 10th, 2010

(Near's POV, but told in a different way)

_**And everytime I try to fly I fall,**_

_**Without my wings, I feel so small.**_

_**I guess I need you baby.**_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams,**_

_**I see your face, you're haunting me.**_

_**I guess I need you baby.**_

As the announcer on the news broadcasted that Takada has been kidnapped, my insides were cheering with glee. Your plan's working, and if it goes well enough…you and Matt would make it out alive…

I watched intently, and almost held my breath. I hoped and prayed that you would make it through…but it seems that my prayers weren't loud enough to be heard…you…Matt…Matt died….and you died along with him…

I felt a little pang of jealousy…you two died together, but I didn't…why should I be the only one left? It isn't fair…_Life isn't fair_…

I would've given _anything_ to be in Matt's place…I wanted to die along with you, but…I guess I'll have to end this case by myself…and the pieces that you left with me.

I let all the SPK members leave; before I started to break down again…you won't stop doing this to me, huh?

I cried quietly that night…tears of grief, and tears of gratitude…

If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the answer to the puzzle of the Kira case…yet, this is much unexpected…your untimely death…

Only four unspoken and regretful words came out of my lips…

"_I love you, Mello…"_

**********************

The day has come…the day that I rub my victory in Kira's damned face…

As I watched the brunette confess that he's Kira, and try to get out of it and failing miserably, my heart suddenly ached…was he killing me?! He wrote my name down, and it has been past 40 seconds…it can't be…he didn't finish writing my name down, and Miakmi Teru hasn't even written my cause of death yet…

Is this because of my heart problem? Did I need a transplant right now? I don't have a donor yet…oh no…I'm going down with Kira…right here, right now…

I don't mind…at least I might get to see you in "Nothingness"…or whatever they call it…

Kira's down, and I triumphed…all thanks to Matt's selfless sacrifice, and more thanks to you…

I clutched my chest, and then…darkness…

******************

**Part 4: You'll Be in My Heart**

As I opened my eyes, I woke up in a small, white room almost like mine, except for all the machines, tubes, needles, and monitors scattered about everywhere.

I looked at the beeping monitor…was that a…oh, yes it is…_a heart monitor…_

"Oh Near, thank goodness you're okay." Halle, an almost motherly agent in her late twenties, said.

"Wha?" My voice croaked since it wasn't used for probably about two or three days.

"You really are a tough one, Near." Matsuda, a raven-haired NPA officer, whom I also worked with indirectly, said.

"What is going on?" I asked, still confused.

"Ummm…you just had your heart transplant about two days ago." Gevanni, an agent too, said.

It took me about a minute to get it all in. All the heart monitors, the tubes, the painful needles, the bandages, and the seemingly joyful and new heart in me…

"May I just ask who the donor is?"

"You really want to know?!" a shocked Matsuda gasped.

"Why wouldn't I?!" I said, rather impatiently.

"Geez…_it is him…_"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The dono-"

"Shut it, Matsuda."

"Ok, geez woman…calm down…"

"Can you just tell me who the donor is?"

"He asked to be anonymous…"

"Halle, how can someone dead ask to be anonymous?"

"They leave a note."

"Oh."

She gave the note to me, and I instantly noticed the almost-neat handwriting on the paper…

_Hey Twit,_

_It's me, your biggest rival, ever. I'm sure that if you read this, I'd be either long gone, or dead by now…why? Because of that stupid Kira case…I always wanted to give you something every birthday or Christmas that we had at Wammy's, but I just can't seem to find the perfect gift for you…so I decided to share something with you…my life means a little to me anyways, because L's dead now, I might be next, and…_

_As much as I deny it to myself, you're the most important person (after L) that I have…_

_Check your chest…I just gave you your present…enjoy and take care of it for me, will ya?_

_From your Biggest Rival…and friend,_

_Willy Wonka…XD _

_Kidding…_

_~Mello~_

As I finished reading the letter, Matsuda handed me the little Mello finger puppet that I made.

"We had to pry it from his hands…he was holding on to it so tight…" Halle said.

Why? Why would you give me your…heart? I didn't even know that we had the same heart type…

Mello…why do you always want to make me cry tears of happiness?

"Mello…" hot tears flowed down my cheeks, as I let myself go in front of the people around me.

"N-Near…"

"It's alright…just let him get it all out…"

"Alright, Lester…"

They all left me alone to revel in my sadness…

You made a huge sacrifice for me…but I don't want to live! I want to be where you are! I…want…_I want to be with you_…

I clutched the puppet dearly and kissed it…

I suddenly feel a cold breeze caress my cheek…or in other supernatural explanation, it wasn't a breeze…it was you…

Suddenly, a line came in my mind…

"Take care of my heart. I've left it with you"

~Edward Cullen, Twilight

I almost chuckled at the cliché.

"Of course I will…"

Suddenly, a familiar taste has entered in my system…cocoa…rich cocoa, sometimes with milk, and sugar…_chocolate_…

I pushed the button to call the nurse in.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"May I have a bar of good chocolate, please?"

"Oh, certainly. Coming in a few minutes!"

I laughed…looks like I'm becoming more like you, Mello…just wait for a few months and I'll dye my hair blonde, wear leather jackets, play with real guns, join the mafia, and swear and curse…_a lot_…

I didn't know if I was up for that kind of life…but the only thing I know is….

You'll be in my heart…always and forever…

**AN: HUZZAH! MY FIRST EVER MELLO AND NEAR FANFICTION, NOW DONE! Sorry for some OOCness of Near-kun in there…I just wanted OOC to make things work…MY DAMN INTERNET'S BROKEN! I need to upload this at school, then…please rate and review! It's like more toys and chocolate for Near-tan and Mello-kun… this damned thing took so freaking long! Geez! Hope you got the meaning of the title…and if you cried..*hands over Kleenex* XD If you didn't, I guess my story isn't that good yet…YET….XD**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any song in here, nor the singers. I don't own Near and Mello, because they belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, the awesome DN creators…and yes, Near and Mello do belong to each other too! Thanks so much! **


End file.
